waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: War of the Fallen
'Airborne Battles turn to Ground Assault' In what appears to be a diversionary tactic, "entities" attack humanity. The attacks are devastating, especially away from OM/SA or Jesuit/Sufi-patrolled areas, drawing the "regular angels" into responding. There are battles that lay waste to whole villages and towns. 'England Feels the Wrath' In Western Europe, the anchor of northern England, the second largest English city of York becomes a battleground for the angels. A prominent trading point from Scotland to Scandinavia to the Netherlands, the city is effectively leveled. Thousands were killed, though thousands more survived as they fled the city and were evacuated from the area. There were clearly identifiable angels and archangels that battled it out, plus other things that had never really been identified. To some witnesses, at least a few of the rarer type seemed reminiscent of the Devil's Teardrop (and may have been what some previously interpreted as "Thrones" or "Ophanim" type angels). The key to York: it was enough to bring the archangels to the surface, in semi-human form, as they appeared to be looking for something. This was the second time York had endured a major incident, though the previous odd incident had been otherwise very peaceful (if utterly unexplained). The OM, including then-Prince Rick, had investigated the city themselves and results (at least publicly) were inconclusive. This was roughly the point of Prince Richard's widely-circulated statement about dark things on the horizon... 'Four Specific Adversaries ' Humanity now counts at least four different kinds of divine-specific adversaries, enemies of both human kind and the rank-and-file Third Sphere angels (at least in Judeo-Christian angelology). *'Fallen Angels': Appear to be normal angels that have been corrupted, almost as if reprogrammed. *'Seraphim': Assault-specific angels; less utility capacity, but increased combat focus. Fiery, red, glowing – this is the type that previously attacked Rick. *'Demons': Temporary-manifest physical beings of varied appearance. These appear to employed by archangels as ground troops, and previously may have been used to influence mortal events to generate some particular narrative. *'Morphic Ghosts': manifest the form shaped by the hatreds of the deceased. There now appears to be a new variety of empowered and uniquely-human undead, and are likely what some folk had previously called "demons." 'Where the Venom Drips' Outside of the unholy search and destruction of York, archangel attacks on the ground seem to focus on human cultures that claim the sky as heritage. This included the Inca and Chinese, but also the Egyptians (where the religion was based on cycles of nature and the gods largely metaphorical). * Inca Region: There was special attention paid to the geoglyphs in apparent angelic flyovers. Closer to recently-constructed Machu Picchu, there is an air-to-ground and strong ground assault, though the CMC's portal allowed quick response from multiple regiments. The damage is significant, but that they survived at all was considered miraculous. * Chinese Region: Already ravaged, there is an attack by all-such forces short of the archangels themselves. With the portals in the region, like in the Inca area, the response from the CMC is swift and powerful. Some see the timing of the attack as retribution for the recent cure of the airborne plague... and retribution for finding a cure classes the archangels as patently evil. * Egyptian Region: The best the Egyptian wing of the RANP could tell, it was connected to the sun god Ra withdrawing into the sky. That had never completely lost local flavor and was experiencing a resurgence as Islam suffered a corresponding decline. The Egyptians didn't officially ask for assistance, but didn't turn it down where it was offered. They did surprisingly well, and local RANP/OM had suspicions of a "hidden hand" at work. Category:Hall of Records Category:1383